


Number 4 is Down.

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Neglectful Reginald Hargreeves, Not Beta Read, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: "KLAUS IS DOWN! I REPEAT,KLAUS HAS BEEN SHOT!" Diego screams. "Shit Klaus- I-I'm gonna get you out of here." He winces at Klaus's lack of a reply, and hauls his brother up into his arms. Then he runs.





	Number 4 is Down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decentcupofcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decentcupofcoffee/gifts).



> this is dedicated to my girl Aria~ hope you enjoy lovely <3

Diego throws a knife as Allison whispers rumours to a man in the background. Everyone was being taken care of, Diego smiles when his knife collides with the man's chest. He registers a gunshot sound and begins to turn around when Klaus tackles him to the floor. "Ow- Klaus!" Diego growls rubbing his head, he sits up and shoves his brother off him when he notices it.

The thick red oozing blood all over him. His eyes widens so much they water slightly and he throws himself over his groaning brother. "KLAUS IS DOWN! I REPEAT, _KLAUS HAS BEEN SHOT!_ " Diego screams for all his siblings to hear. They turn towards him with their mouths agape but there's still people to take down, so they have to turn away and continue fighting. "Shit Klaus- I-I'm gonna get you out of here." Diego winces at Klaus's lack of a reply, and hauls his brother up into his arms.

He rushes through the battlefield, covering Klaus as much as he can as he runs. He gets to the front doors and kicks them open, ignoring the flashing cameras and the gasps of news reporters and fans.

" _DAD!_ " He yells, running down the stairs to reach his father.

"Get in the car, he needs to be treated." Reginald Hargreeves mutters harshly, speed-walking to his car. They all get in and with no further hesitation, he takes them home.

 

* * *

 

They finally arrive, so many agonising minutes later. Diego is still pressing painfully against the wound to keep Klaus from bleeding out, and his brother is only whimpering slightly which concerns him. Mr Hargreeves takes one look at his son Klaus, lying limp in Diego's arms, and grunts. "Take care of him, Diego." Is all he says before kicking them out of the car and he drives back to the bank.

Diego looks down at his brother and quickly carries him up the stairs and into their home. "Mom?!" Diego calls out, trying to keep his stutter out of his voice. There's no response. "Fuck fuck fuck-" Diego rushes out of the room and upstairs to take them to the bathroom. Klaus coughs out a laugh and Diego looks down. 

"Don't swear Dieg-o," Klaus drags out the 'o' with a crooked smile. Diego clutches him tighter before sitting him down on the toilet seat. Klaus has a hole in his leg from taking a shot meant for Diego. He grunts when his leg is jostled and Diego grabs the first-aid kit from under the sink, plopping it down on the counter beside him.

He takes out long, thin tweezers; rubbing alcohol; and gauze before kneeling down by the wound. Diego swallows nervously and puts down everything but the rubbing alcohol. "This.." He pauses to focus on not stuttering. "Will hurt." He finishes slowly. Klaus nods once and grabs onto the shower-rail, bracing himself.

Diego doesn't wait, he pours on the hydrogen peroxide and tries not to react to Klaus's muffled cry. Then he puts the bottle down and grabs the tweezers. Holding Klaus's leg still, he reaches in carefully, struggling to hold his leg still when his brother cries out in agony.

"Diego-  _stop-_ _holy shit_ -" He lets out a sob and bites down on his hand as he cries. Diego reaches in further and feels the bullet. He clamps around it and pulls out slowly to make sure he's only grabbed the bullet. 

He pulls the tweezers out and his hands shake so bad the bullet clangs to the floor along with the metal instrument. Klaus isn't paying attention when Diego pours more rubbing alcohol into the wound, so he doesn't have time to brace himself. He lets out a god-awful scream and Diego almost drops the bottle.

"I-I-I'm sor-orry-" He stutters, reaching for the gauze with shaking hands. He fumbles with and tears block his vision so he blinks them away, trailing them down his cheeks. Finally-  _finally-_ he picks up the gauze and starts wrapping it around his brother's leg.

He feels hands wraps around his and he looks up to see Klaus smiling painfully down at him. "Hey, it-it's okay Diego." Klaus rasps, swallowing down his pain.

"I-I ca-an't t- _talk-_ " He attempts to say and lets out a frustrated cry.

Klaus hushes him softly and helps him unwrap the gauze and steadies his hands to wrap it tightly around his leg. "You're alright Diego, you don't have to talk, okay?" Diego gives a shaky nod and Klaus smiles at him before looking back down at his leg. Diego takes a deep breath and wraps the gauze around his leg at very much a painful tightness.

He ties it off and then cleans up the mess they made, putting the first-aid kit back under the sink, and then he washes his bloody hands. "Diego." Klaus murmurs, but Diego doesn't turn around, his shoulders are tense and he's still trying to calm down. "Diego look at me," And after a moment adds, "Please."

Diego sighs and glances back at his brother, seeing the warm welcoming smile there his shoulders sag and he walks a few steps back over to him. Klaus takes Diego's face in his hands and pulls his brother into a hug, tucking Diego's face into the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to do that around me, bro." Klaus rubs Diego's back and feels something wet on his neck. "Being.. strong or whatever. You don't have to. God knows I'm not gonna judge you for it." He tries to joke, but Diego just cries more. "C'mon, lets go to your room. It's not comfy in here," He stands up on his good leg and pulls Diego away from him to look into his eyes. "C'mon." He whispers.

Diego nods and Klaus takes a few agonising steps before Diego picks him up bridal style. "D-don't be a-an idiot Klaus, yo-you can't walk o-on it." He stammers, stepping out of the bathroom and into his own room. He places Klaus on the bed gently and then sits beside him, never taking his hand off of Klaus's back, mainly to prove that his brother is still there-  _still alive._

"Thank you for saving me," Klaus thanks, smiling softly.

Diego looks at him incredulously. "M-me? B-but you took a b-b-bullet for me!" He exclaims, confused by his brother's antics. Klaus shrugs and leans against him.

"Okay, then we're even." He grins toothily and Diego rolls his eyes, but wraps his arm around Klaus's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, even."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
